1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to automated manufacturing environments, and, more particularly, to the utilization of scheduling calendars and appointments in an automated manufacturing environment employing agent-based scheduling and factory control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Growing technological requirements and the worldwide acceptance of sophisticated electronic devices have created an unprecedented demand for large-scale, complex, integrated circuits. Competition in the semiconductor industry requires that products be designed, manufactured, and marketed in the most efficient manner possible. This requires improvements in fabrication technology to keep pace with the rapid improvements in the electronics industry. Meeting these demands spawns many technological advances in materials and processing equipment and significantly increases the number of integrated circuit designs. These improvements also require effective utilization of computing resources and other highly sophisticated equipment to aid, not only design and fabrication, but also the scheduling, control, and automation of the manufacturing process.
Turning first to fabrication, integrated circuits, or microchips, are manufactured from modern semiconductor devices containing numerous structures or features, typically the size of a few micrometers. The fabrication process generally involves processing a number of wafers through a series of fabrication tools. Layers of materials are added to, removed from, and/or treated on a semiconducting substrate during fabrication to create the integrated circuits. The fabrication essentially comprises the following four basic operations:                layering, or adding thin layers of various materials to a wafer from which a semiconductor is produced;        patterning, or removing selected portions of added layers;        doping, or placing specific amounts of dopants in selected portions of the wafer through openings in the added layers; and        heat treating, or heating and cooling the materials to produce desired effects in the processed wafer.Although there are only four basic operations, they can be combined in hundreds of different ways, depending upon the particular fabrication process. See, e.g., Peter Van Zant, Microchip Fabrication A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing (3d Ed. 1997 McGraw-Hill Companies, Inc.) (ISBN 0-07-067250-4). Each fabrication tool performs one or more of four basic operations. The four basic operations are performed in accordance with an overall process to finally produce the finished semiconductor devices.        
Controlling a semiconductor factory fabricating such integrated circuits, however, is a challenging task. A semiconductor factory (“fab”) is a complex environment where numerous parts, typically 40,000 wafers or more, and numerous part types, typically 100 part types or more, are simultaneously being manufactured. As each wafer moves through the semiconductor factory (or, “fab”), it may undergo more than 300 processing steps, many of which use the same machines. A large factory may contain approximately 500 computer-controlled machines to perform this wafer processing. Routing, scheduling, and tracking material through the fab is a difficult and complicated task, even with the assistance of a computerized factory control system.
Efficient management of a facility for manufacturing products such as semiconductor chips requires monitoring various aspects of the manufacturing process. For example, it is typically desirable to track the amount of raw materials on hand, the status of work-in-process and the status and availability of machines and tools at every step in the process. One of the most important decisions is selecting which lot should run on each machine at any given time. Additionally, most machines used in the manufacturing process require scheduling of routine preventative maintenance (“PM”) and equipment qualification (“Qual”) procedures, as well as other diagnostic and reconditioning procedures that must be performed on a regular basis. These procedures should be performed such that they do not impede the manufacturing process itself.
One approach to this issue implements an automated “Manufacturing Execution System” (“MES”). An automated MES enables a user to view and manipulate, to a limited extent, the status of machines and tools, or “entities,” in a manufacturing environment. In addition, an MES permits dispatching and tracking of lots or work-in-process through the manufacturing process to enable resources to be managed in the most efficient manner. Specifically, in response to MES prompts, a user inputs requested information regarding work-in-process and entity status. For example, when a user performs a PM on a particular entity, the operator logs the performance of the PM (an “event”) into an MES screen to update the information stored in the MES database with respect to the status of that entity. Alternatively, if an entity is to be put down for repair or maintenance, the operator will log this information into the MES database, which then prevents use of the entity until it is subsequently logged back up to a production ready state.
Although MES systems are sufficient for tracking lots and machines, such systems suffer several deficiencies, the most obvious of which are their passive nature, lack of advance scheduling and inability to support highly automated factory operations. Current MES systems largely depend on manufacturing personnel for monitoring factory state and initiating activities at the correct time. For example, a lot does not begin processing until a wafer fab technician (“WFT”) issues the appropriate MES command. And, prior to processing, a WFT must issue an MES command to retrieve the lot from the automated material handling system (“AMHS”) with sufficient advance planning that the lot is available at the machine when the machine becomes available. If the WFT does not retrieve the lot soon enough, or neglects to initiate processing at the earliest available time, the machine becomes idle and production is adversely impacted.
These types of deficiencies in the typical automated MES emphasize the importance of the WFT in the efficient operation of the manufacturing process. WFTs perform many vital functions. For instance, WFTs initiate dispatching, transport, and processing as their attention and time permits. They make scheduling decisions such as whether to run an incomplete batch, as opposed to waiting for additional approaching lots, or performing PM or qualification procedures instead of processing lots. WFTs perform non-value added MES transactions and utilize conventional factory control systems that are passive. In this context, the term “passive” means activities in the control system must be initiated by the WFT, as opposed to being self-starting or self-initiating.
However, the presence of WFTs also inevitably introduces some inefficiencies. There typically is a large difference between the performance of the best WFT and the performance of the worst WFT. A WFT typically simultaneously monitors the processing of multiple tools and lots, making it difficult to focus on an individual lot or tool. Furthermore, the size and complexity of the modern fabrication process flows makes it exceedingly difficult for a WFT to foresee and prevent downstream bottlenecks or shortages arising from upstream activities. Shift changes, rest breaks, and days off for the WFT also create inefficiencies or machine idle time that adversely impact the manufacturing process flow. Just as the importance of the WFT is magnified by the deficiencies of the automated MES, so are the inefficiencies of the WFT magnified by his importance.
Thus, factory control systems utilized in today's wafer fabs are passive and do not enable a high degree of automation. These systems are very dependent on WFTs and other factory staff to monitor the state of the factory, to continuously react to change, to make rapid logistical decisions, and to initiate and coordinate factory control activity in a timely manner. These WFTs are agents, providing the active element that is lacking in factory control systems. As a result, factory effectiveness in the highly competitive semiconductor industry is quite dependent on the availability, productivity, skill level, and consistency of these human agents. WFTs must monitor and operate a number of tools located in various bays in a fab. They are forced to multiplex across tools, bays, material handling systems and a variety of factory control systems. As a fab's production ramps and more complex processes are introduced, it becomes more difficult to meet the increased complexity and volume without increasing staff or system capabilities. WFTs visibility of upstream and downstream operations, tool state, work-in-process and resource availability is limited.
However, key logistical decisions are frequently based on this limited and dated information, which is only partially provided by factory control systems. WFTs spend a significant amount of time interacting with systems, monitoring factory events and state changes, and performing other non-value added functions, such as MES logging. Shift changes disrupt the operation of the fab as the technicians are temporarily unable to provide required monitoring and coordination. Despite the best efforts of the technicians, utilization of tools suffer, adversely impacting other key factory metrics including cycle time, inventory levels, factory output and mix. With the need for intrabay material handling to transport 12-inch wafers in new 300 mm wafer fabs, significant additional complexity is introduced. Conventional factory control systems are not capable of providing this level of detailed scheduling and execution control.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.